


Il primo esperimento dell'anno

by Nykyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Introspettivo, M/M, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John aprì lo sportello con mani guantate e un pochino impacciate.<br/>Come aveva avuto modo di verificare sbirciando attraverso i vetri, lo scompartimento era completamente vuoto.  Il che era proprio ciò che John desiderava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il primo esperimento dell'anno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> A **Nari** di tutto cuore e con un ringraziamento speciale per avermi spinto a scrivere questa cosa. Non ho mai avuto un grande amore per un certo tipo di AU al limite del Crossover, è difficile da scrivere e non mi è successo spesso di leggerne che mi andasse a genio. Non avevo mai pensato che un giorno avrei provato a cimentarmi, e invece l’ho fatto è la verità è che è stato divertentissimo scrivere questo racconto. Me la sono goduta un mondo. Quindi grazie a Nari che ha chiesto del Potterlock nella sua letterina per Babbo Natale e così mi ha fatto venire l’idea. A Nari e buon tutto a lei <3  
> Buona lettura, tesoro, spero tanto che ti piaccia e di non deluderti.  
>    
> (Il racconto è pieno di citazioncine e spero che possano risultare divertenti e facili da individuare.)  
>    
> 

   
 _Double, double, toil and trouble._  
 _Fire burn and cauldron bubble._  
 _Double, double, toil and trouble._  
 _Something wicked this way comes!_  
 _(Double Trouble – Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban)_  
   
   
 **Il primo esperimento dell’anno.**  
   
John aprì lo sportello con mani guantate e un pochino impacciate.  
Come aveva avuto modo di verificare sbirciando attraverso i vetri, lo scompartimento era completamente vuoto.  Il che era proprio ciò che John desiderava.  
La compagnia gli piaceva, era socievole e si faceva facilmente nuovi amici, ma c’erano momenti in cui la sua indole si faceva più riflessiva e gli veniva voglia di starsene un po’ da solo, magari in compagnia di un bel libro o del suo diario.  
Sua sorella Harriette – che aveva il vizio di farsi chiamare Harry perché era fissata con l’eroe del mondo magico, il famosissimo Harry Potter, la leggenda vivente che aveva sconfitto Voldemort circa cinquant’anni prima – diceva sempre che i diari erano una cosa da ragazzine sceme.  
Forse aveva ragione lei, ma a John non importava.  
Beh, in effetti avrebbe voluto avere cose più interessanti da annotare nel suo taccuino di pelle nera abbellito da iniziali dorate stampate nel più classico dei modi sulla copertina. Le sue giornate non erano poi così particolari da meritare di essere conservate negli annali degli avvenimenti magici memorabili. A John però andava bene anche così, per il momento.  
Non sapeva dire con esattezza il perché ma nutriva dentro di se l’intima e solida convinzione che presto o tardi l’avventura avrebbe bussato alla sua porta, stravolgendo la sua esistenza fino ad allora placida e tranquilla, qualche problemino di convivenza famigliare a parte.  
Nel caso che si stesse sbagliando, comunque, contava di andare personalmente in cerca di qualche brivido extra, non appena si fosse diplomato.  
Harry lo canzonava, dicendogli che non ci credeva, che un signorino pacato come lui non si sarebbe mai mosso di casa, che sarebbe diventato un medimago o un erbologo e non avrebbe mai fatto nulla di più eccitante che trapiantare radici di mandragora.  
Ma se era per quello Harry era anche solita prenderlo in giro dicendogli che il Cappello Parlante l’aveva smistato a Grifondoro per errore.  
«Doveva spedirti tra i Tassi, fratellino» ghignava, arricciando il naso picchiettato di lentiggini, «sei un piccolo impiastro poco interessante proprio come loro.»  
John pensava che i Tassorosso fossero persone fantastiche, invece, ed era convinto che sua sorella, il più delle volte, fosse una vera spina nel culo, anche se lui non gliel’aveva mai detto in quei precisi termini. Le parolacce avevano la tendenza a renderla manesca. Perfino più manesca del solito.  
E poi John le voleva bene, malgrado tutto, anche se soprattutto grazie a Harry le vacanze natalizie appena concluse per lui erano state una specie di guerra.  
Ecco, sì, nel suo piccolo John quella mattina si sentiva come un reduce scampato all’ennesima battaglia. Aveva perfino riportato un paio di ferite in azione.  
Aveva un livido fresco e di un viola intenso su una spalla, là dove la costola del manuale di Pozioni lanciato da Harry l’aveva centrato in pieno. Inoltre zoppicava un po’, perché nel bel mezzo della zuffa che era seguita si era storto malamente una caviglia. L’incantesimo guaritore aveva funzionato ma il dolore non era passato del tutto e quando John appoggiava troppo peso sul piede sentiva una fitta bruciante che gli risaliva su dalla caviglia fino all’inguine.  
Se avesse raccontato ai suoi cosa era successo, di sicuro l’avrebbero fatto vedere dalla dottoressa Hooper che era da sempre il loro medimago di famiglia, ma poi Harry le avrebbe prese sul serio e… no, John aveva preferito arrangiarsi.  
Era bravo in queste cose, anche se sapeva fare giusto gli incantesimi più elementari. Qualcuno gliel’aveva insegnato la Hooper e qualcuno l’aveva imparato da solo, arrangiandosi con le spiegazioni sui libri. Nel complesso, comunque, almeno su quello Harry aveva ragione: era portato per le magie medicamentose e per gli incantesimi curativi. Se la cavava bene anche con le pozioni farmacologiche.  
Però non era affatto certo che sarebbe diventato un medimago. A volte si immaginava come auror, anche se doveva ammettere che tutti i ragazzi della sua età tendevano a sognare quella carriera, almeno una volta nella vita.  
Harry invece aveva la fissazione per il quidditch. Era brava, una battitrice con le palle, ma John temeva che avesse un temperamento troppo bizzoso per avere reali speranze di essere accettata in qualche grosso team di professionisti. Soprattutto, anche se non gli piaceva pensarlo, quando la vedeva sfrecciare e colpire durante le partite il suo stomaco si annodava nella terribile certezza che, presto o tardi, lei sarebbe stata troppo spericolata.  
Non aveva paura che si ammazzasse – beh, non troppo spesso, se non altro – ma per stroncare una futura carriera sarebbe bastato un infortunio un po’ troppo serio e Harry gli infortuni li calamitava. Un anno aveva battuto ogni precedente record storico di Hogwarts: avevano dovuto farle ricrescere le ossa di un braccio per ben sei volte.  
In ogni caso quel giorno John non aveva nessuna voglia di pensare a sua sorella.  
Harry si era lasciata con la sua ragazza – quella babbana, non la tizia che frequentava a scuola – giusto un paio di ore prima della partenza, ed era diventata perfino più intrattabile del solito.  
John era lieto che, non appena saliti sull’espresso, lei fosse andata nella direzione opposta alla sua.  
Non gli dispiaceva di essersi sforzato di non zoppicare davanti ai suoi perché non la punissero, ma non la voleva nemmeno tra i piedi.  
Maneggiare Harry a volte era come giocare a mani nude con una palla di spilli e la sola palla di spilli che in quel momento John avesse voglia di toccare era Gladstone, il suo riccio. Gladstone, però, in quell’istante era impegnato in uno dei suoi leggendari pisolini e non avrebbe di sicuro gradito di essere svegliato, nemmeno per ricevere due coccole.  
John ne avvertiva la presenza tiepida e rassicurante a contatto con un fianco. Il riccio i cui aculei erano provvidenzialmente resi innocui dagli strati di stoffa, riposava appallottolato in una tasca del suo mantello e John nel sedersi fece molta attenzione sia a non schiacciarlo che a non svegliarlo.  
Nel silenzio dello scompartimento John si tolse i guanti, li ripose in uno dei mille taschini del mantello e appoggiò la gamba indolenzita sul bordo del sedile di fronte. Poi sospirò sentendosi finalmente rilassato.  
Era felicissimo di essere di rientro a Hogwarts. Aveva avuto nostalgia della scuola, degli amici e tutto ciò che di norma riempiva la sua vita di studente del quinto anno. Gli erano mancati perfino un paio di professori, incredibile ma vero.  
Però, prima di rituffarsi a capofitto nel mondo scolastico, aveva sempre bisogno di attimi di tranquillità come quello che si stava godendo. Momenti in cui metteva da parte tutto ciò che gli era successo durante le vacanze e metabolizzava la sensazione strana che aveva provato per tutto il tempo in cui, tra una visita natalizia e l’altra a parenti ignari, aveva dovuto fingere di essere un Babbano.  
Non aveva alcun problema con il fatto di essere di sangue misto, ma in lui c’era tanto di più di quanto colpiva l’occhio di un osservatore ignaro e tornare a scuola era sempre un po’ come riappropriarsi di se stesso. Era un processo piacevole ma richiedeva un briciolo di calma e di pace.  
John contava di starsene seduto comodo e da solo per tutto il viaggio, magari in compagnia di uno dei libri che si era portato da casa – i gialli, babbani soprattutto, erano la sua passione segreta – o immerso in fantasticherie su cosa sarebbe cambiato nella sua esistenza quando, dopo il diploma, sarebbe partito per una qualunque destinazione esotica, solo per il gusto di farlo.  
Quello era il suo piano fin dal mattino e, per realizzarlo, John era sgattaiolato via non appena messo piede sul treno, anche se gli era toccato svicolare ed evitare perfino i suoi amici e i compagni di stanza. Li aveva salutati al loro arrivo sul binario, poi però aveva trovato una scusa per salire per primo ed era corso ad accaparrarsi uno degli scompartimenti più vicini alla locomotiva.  
Nessuno voleva mai salire su uno di quelli. In primo luogo per il costante frastuono dei motori e poi anche per il fatto che erano troppo vicini al vagone che trasportava i pochi insegnanti che avevano lasciato la scuola per le vacanze.  
Gli studenti di ritento a Hogwarts erano ancora immersi nello spirito natalizio e non avevano voglia di doversi comportare in maniera impeccabile per evitare che la loro Casa perdesse dei punti prima ancora della riapertura delle lezioni. Stare ben lontani dai professori significava potersi concedere ancora qualche ora di scherzi e di relativa sregolatezza.  
Se si fosse trattato della fine delle vacanze estive la nostalgia di John per il mondo magico sarebbe stata più forte di tutto il resto e si sarebbe unito a loro senza nemmeno pensarci un attimo.  
Al momento, invece, aveva voglia di stare per conto suo. Pazienza se farlo significava avere la professoressa Rottermaier, l’acidissima insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, ad un tiro di schioppo, nello scompartimento accanto.  
In ogni caso John non aveva in mente di combinare nulla che avrebbe potuto causarne lo sdegno.  
Per quel che lo riguardava voleva solo starsene buono e tranquillo a guardare fuori dal finestrino e a leggere.  
Era sul punto di tirar fuori da una tasca un paio di babbanissimi tappi per le orecchie, in modo da evitare un gran mal di testa per via del rumore eccessivo, quando qualcuno si fermò davanti alla portiera dello scompartimento, gettando all’interno un’ombra allungata e inattesa.  
«Che scocciatura!» pensò John, sollevando lo sguardo per vedere chi aveva avuto la sua stessa idea e aveva deciso di avventurarsi fin lì per rovinargli la solitudine tanto agognata.  
Fermo sulla soglia, con le dita sulla maniglia della porta ancora chiusa c’era un ragazzo alto con una massa di ricci scuri e il paio di occhi azzurri più strani e penetranti che John avesse mai visto.  
Gli ci volle un attimo per capire chi era. Nessuno li aveva mai presentati, ma Sherlock Holmes – Corvonero, incredibilmente primo del suo corso e appartenente a una delle più influenti famiglie puro sangue – era una piccola celebrità tra gli studenti di Hogwarts.  
Non aveva cicatrici a forma di saetta sulla fronte, ok, ma era conosciuto perfino dai ragazzi degli ultimi anni.  
Uno dei motivi era che aveva ricevuto più premi per la sua eccellenza in alcune materie di qualunque altro studente nell’ultima decade, escluso solo suo fratello maggiore, Mycroft Holmes.  
Mycroft stesso era un’altra delle cause di tanta fama. Essere il fratello minore del più giovane segretario che un ministro della magia si fosse mai scelto non aiutava di sicuro a passare inosservati.  
Per quel che John aveva sentito dire, Sherlock era davvero uno tipo strano. Ad esempio, malgrado frequentasse anche lui il quinto anno e, quindi, non fosse nemmeno diplomato, era considerato uno dei pozionisti più promettenti dell’intero mondo magico.  
John non aveva mai controllato ma supponeva che fosse vero che Sherlock, di tanto in tanto, pubblicava articoli sulle riviste specializzate.  
In compenso c’erano altre materie come Storia della magia in cui, a quanto si vociferava, i suoi voti per la maggior parte dell’anno erano un vero disastro.  
Sherlock Holmes aveva sempre passato brillantemente i suoi esami, e si era sempre salvato per via del fatto che i professori parevano considerarlo tutto sommato un piccolo genio da coltivare, ma era un vero miracolo che non avessero mai deciso di bocciarlo in qualche materia o addirittura di espellerlo da scuola. Recuperava sempre all’ultimo momento e in parecchi lo detestavano perché nel farlo riusciva a prendere tutto d’un tratto il massimo dei voti, se non grazie a uno studio indefesso in virtù di una capacità prodigiosa di memorizzare le cose.  
Sherlock era sempre in bilico sul confine che separava il più classico degli studenti modello dal più tipico terrore di ogni insegnante.  
Infatti, deteneva anche il record personale di punizioni inflitte dai professori a un singolo studente.  
John lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro perché a parte Sherlock solo sua sorella Harry poteva vantare un simile tipo di primato. E, conoscendola, le rodeva di essere solo la numero due in quello specifico campo.  
Un paio di volte John l’aveva sentita nominare Sherlock Holmes con un misto di astio e di ammirazione. Più astio che ammirazione, almeno di norma.  
Harry era la disperazione costante di capocasa, prefetti e professori ed era fiera di esserlo.  
Non l’avevano mai sbattuta fuori a calci da Hogwarts perché era intelligente e studiava abbastanza sodo, quando era in vena, ma soprattutto perché era l’astro della squadra di quidditch di Grifondoro. Era ancora più famosa e più risolutiva durante le partite del cercatore stesso. Con la mira e il carattere che si ritrovava aveva messo ko più cercatori avversari lei di qualunque bolide senza controllo. Di norma i battitori si limitavano più che altro a deviare i bolidi dalla traiettoria dei propri compagni di squadra, ma pareva che in quelle grosse sfere minacciose Harry non vedesse altra utilità se non quella di essere usate per tramortire, disarcionare e stendere qualunque avversario le capitasse a tiro. Il regolamento del quidditch glielo concedeva ed era difficile che il team avversario potesse acchiappare un boccino quando non aveva più un cercatore.  
Sherlock Holmes, invece, non pareva proprio un tipo da quidditch, anche se si diceva che se la cavasse benone su un manico di scopa.  
John lo aveva incrociato almeno un altro paio di volte e giudicato un tipo strambo e fuori dal comune, ma non poteva dire di conoscerlo. Si basava solamente sul fatto che Sherlock gli era parso sempre un po’ svagato, come se il mondo esterno lo interessasse ben poco e quasi che lui avesse la testa persa in ragionamenti tutti suoi che lo rendevano strano e distante.  
A parte quello, Sherlock e John frequentavano un paio di lezioni nella stessa classe ogni anno e si incontravano di sfuggita nei corridoi, tutto lì.  
In un altro frangente John sarebbe stato curioso di conoscere meglio una persona tanto particolare.  
La maggior parte delle ragazze che frequentava facevano spesso apprezzamenti sulla bellezza del rampollo più giovane degli Holmes e si lamentavano del fatto che nessuna di loro avesse mai acceso in nessun modo la sua attenzione.  
In molti ritenevano che Sherlock Holmes fosse più interessato ai maschi, ma nemmeno tra loro c’era, per quel che John poteva sapere, qualcuno che potesse dire di averlo conquistato o anche solo conosciuto a fondo.  
A detta di tutti Sherlock era un tipo decisamente poco socievole. Qualcuno gli dava addirittura del matto asociale e insopportabile. Raramente John ne aveva sentito lodare il carattere.  
Anche quelli che erano affascinati da lui lo consideravano algido, distante, irraggiungibile e spesso irritante o insopportabile. In poche parole uno stronzo borioso e poco comunicativo.  
John non ci aveva mai interagito abbastanza da farsi un’idea sua, e avrebbe preferito non iniziare il quello specifico frangente.  
Un po’ curioso lo era, malgrado tutto, ma rinunciare al suo angolino di solitudine gli pesava.  
Dovette comunque rassegnarsi perché Sherlock, dopo aver compiuto una sorta di ispezione visiva dello scompartimento, aprì la portiera ed entrò, richudendosela alle spalle.  
Senza un cenno o una parola di saluto si avviò verso il sedile sul quale fino ad un attimo prima John aveva appoggiato un piede dolorante.  
Vedere Sherlock avanzare in quel modo deciso l’aveva portato a raddrizzare la propria postura e a sedersi più composto.  
A quanto pareva era il solo interessato a una portamento corretto e dignitoso, perché Sherlock si lasciò cadere sui cuscini in maniera abbastanza disordinata.  
John non poté fare a meno di notare che le sue gambe erano lunghissime e che le sue mani, abbandonate con indifferenza sui braccioli, erano ben curate, affusolate e nervose. Mani virili, ma molto eleganti, con belle dita sottili.  
John si sentì un po’ indiscreto nell’osservarle, anche se in realtà era Sherlock quello che si stava intrufolando in uno spazio non suo.  
Inoltre non si poteva proprio dire che anche Sherlock non lo stesse fissando. Per di più, laddove John aveva la decenza di nascondere almeno un po’ il suo sguardo curioso dietro la cortina delle ciglia, Sherlock invece gli stava lanciando occhiate a dir poco sfacciate.  
Forse sarebbe stato il caso che lui dicesse qualcosa per rompere il ghiaccio e per dissipare l’imbarazzo. Magari se avesse esordito con un saluto Sherlock l’avrebbe smessa di guardarlo fisso in quel modo.  
Fece per aprire la bocca e dire «Ciao», oppure «Salve», o una cosa del genere, ma riuscì solo a prodursi in borbottio inarticolato dopo il quale dovette schiarirsi la gola.  
«John Watson» disse Sherlock all’improvviso. «Ummhh.»  
Aveva sollevato entrambe le mani e aveva avvicinato le dita alle labbra, tenendo i polpastrelli premuti gli uni sugli altri e i palmi leggermente divaricati. Il gesto e la posizione gli conferivano un’aria meditabonda. Ad un tratto sembrava perfino più grande.  
I suoi occhi azzurri dardeggiarono di una strana luce divertita.  
Cos’era che lo faceva sorridere tanto? Aveva le labbra piene e rosse e al momento erano stirate a mostrare denti forse non perfetti ma di sicuro bianchissimi.  
«Il più piccolo degli Watson…»  
Ah, ecco, era quello il punto alla fin fine? John era abbastanza abituato alle persone che lo avvicinavano per cercare di conoscere Harry. La cosa non gli dava noia, per quanto, conoscendo bene sua sorella non era certo di poterne consigliare la frequentazione a nessuno.  
Annuì senza nessun problema o esitazione, anche se non aveva esattamente una gran voglia di mettersi a parlare di Harry.  
«Harry deve essere in uno degli scompartimenti in fondo al treno. Uno degli ultimi, ci scommetto. Proprio l’ultimo convoglio, possibilmente» rispose.  
In fin dei conti se Sherlock voleva fare amicizia con sua sorella o provarci con lei poteva andare a cercarla. Harry non l’avrebbe degnato di uno sguardo dal momento che Sherlock non era una ragazza con gli occhi gentili e con due tette enormi, ma questo John non era tenuto a dirglielo.  
Era quasi un peccato che non ci fossero speranze di un loro futuro legame. Magari, unendo le forze con Sherlock, Harry sarebbe finalmente riuscita a farsi espellere come millantava di aver desiderato fin dal primo anno.  
Sherlock scosse il capo. «So dov’è tua sorella. E’ impossibile non sapere dove si trova Harry Watson in qualunque momento della giornata, è rumorosa come una mandria di mucche al pascolo disturbate da uno sciame di vespe. Anche se uno non vuol sapere dov’è può avvertirne la presenza a miglia di distanza. Harry Watson è come il quidditch: è l’ultima cosa che mi interessa al mondo. Senza offesa, tua sorella è noiosa. O… beh, se invece vuoi offenderti, naturalmente fa lo stesso.»  
John sgranò gli occhi stupefatto. Non gli era mai successo prima che qualcuno parlasse così di sua sorella. In generale Harry era benvoluta, malgrado il caratterino che si ritrovava e, comunque, nessuno si sarebbe azzardato a parlarne così davanti a lui. Quell’ultima uscita sulla possibilità che lui si risentisse, poi…  
In effetti avrebbe dovuto. Era pur sempre sua sorella quella che Sherlock stava chiamando noiosa. E rumorosa come una mandria di mucche. Il che era buffo, ma senza dubbio costituiva anche un insulto.  
Solo che John era troppo stupito per rimanerci male, e tutto sommato aveva più voglia di ridere – anche se non sapeva perché – che di vendicare l’onore di Harry.  
Non cedette alla tentazione di ridacchiare, ma non disse nulla per difenderla.  
Avrebbe voluto domandare a Sherlock che ci faceva lì con lui, se non era venuto per Harry, ma preferì rimanere in silenzio e in attesa di scoprire cosa poteva succedere.  
«Come immaginavo, non hai una gran voglia di mandarmi al diavolo perché l’ho insultata.» Sherlock sembrava perfino più divertito di prima. Era davvero spudorato, a quanto pareva.  
John fece cenno di sì con il capo, con lentezza e sempre senza dire una parola.  
Il sorriso di Sherlock si fece più ampio. John lo vide sfiorarsi le labbra con la punta delle dita e annuire a sua volta.  
«La cosa ha senza dubbio a che fare con il fatto che questa mattina, mentre vi preparavate per la partenza, lei ti ha lanciato contro un libro. Incant… no, Pozioni. E mentre lottavate hai preso una storta. Gamba destra. Hai fatto un incantesimo per rimediare, ma zoppichi ancora e il dolore sta tornando perché ti sei sforzato per non far vedere ai tuoi genitori che ti sei fatto male.»  
«Wow!» si lasciò sfuggire John, incapace di trattenere la meraviglia e l’ammirazione. Avrebbe dovuto essere anche un pochino turbato, forse, perché di fatto Sherlock si stava impicciando dei suoi affari in maniera fin troppo approfondita per un estraneo. Invece non era infastidito per niente. Era solo stupito e affascinato dal fatto che tutto ciò che Sherlock aveva detto era giusto.  
O forse sapeva quelle cose per averne parlato con Harry e lo stava soltanto prendendo in giro?  
«Come lo sai? Come… come hai fatto?» chiese, passando in un attimo dalla sorpresa alla diffidenza.  
Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle. «Semplice» rispose aprendo le mani e le braccia in un ampio gesto un po’ teatrale, «l’ho dedotto.»  
«Dedotto? Vuoi dire come Poirot? Come un detective o un investigatore?»  
«Poirot? Uno di quei tizi di Beuxbatons?»  
John ridacchiò e scosse il capo. «No, no» disse, «è il protagonista di una serie di romanzi babbani. Ah… lascia stare, dimmi solo come hai fatto? Te l’ha detto Harry?»  
Sherlock sbuffò. «Perché la gente deve sempre avere il livello di concentrazione di un bubotubero? Non te l’ho appena detto? Non parlo con tua sorella, non mi interessa tua sorella, tua sorella mi annoia.»  
John inarcò un sopracciglio. Si sentiva sempre più sbalordito e perplesso. Sì, decisamente, avrebbe dovuto offendersi.  
Però si sporse in avanti e domandò di nuovo: «Come lo sapevi? Del litigio e… di tutto il resto.»  
Sul viso di Sherlock rispuntò il sorriso.  
«L’ho dedotto, te l’ho detto. E’ facile. La spalla ti fa ancora male, quasi certamente hai un livido ancora fresco, e di sicuro l’articolazione è un po’ ammaccata perché, anche se non ci fai caso, ogni tanto la muovi su e giù. Evidentemente cerchi sollievo anche se lo fai istintivamente senza rendertene neppure conto. Direi che il livido dipende dal lancio di un libro perché tua sorella ha il vizio di lanciare le cose. E’ finita in punizione almeno otto volte in sei anni solo per aver lanciato qualcosa. E io ho dovuto ricopiare le schede delle punizioni inflitte agli altri studenti così tante volte che le conosco a memoria. Harry Watson è quella che lancia le cose. Battitori! Il loro cervellino inutile non va oltre il colpire e lanciare. Beh, comunque sia ho pensato che si trattasse di un libro perché tu sei un tipo che legge. Si vede dal modo in cui strizzi gli occhi quando sei concentrato e poi intuisco la sagoma di almeno due libricini tra le pieghe del tuo mantello. Uno è di sicuro un romanzo, letto spesso, un po’ usurato, altrimenti non lo maltratteresti infilandolo in una tasca troppo piccola che fa sì che si inarchi agli angoli. Anche se è ricoperto dalla stoffa la sagoma si vede, te l’ho detto. Ora che hai nominato questo Poiron… immagino che sia un libro della serie a cui accennavi.»  
«Poirot, non Poiron» sogghignò John, ma dovette ammettere con se stesso di essere sempre più ammirato. «E’ vero, ho in tasca un libro e lui è il protagonista. S’intitola “Omicidio sull’Orient Express” che è un treno. Un treno babbano, non tanto diverso da questo. E’ un bel libro. L’ho letto non so più quante volte, è il mio preferito.»  
Sherlock accavallò quelle sue gambe lunghe un chilometro, si mise ancora più comodo e, senza la minima traccia di modestia affermò: «Avevo ragione, lo sapevo.»  
«E l’altro libro?» chiese John. «Hai parlato di un altro libro.»  
Era un po’ imbarazzato all’idea che Sherlock azzeccasse anche su quello, ma nello stesso tempo era troppo curioso per riuscire a trattenersi.  
«E’ il tuo diario. Lo tieni dallo stesso lato del romanzo, ma in una tasca più interna, più vicina al corpo, quindi è qualcosa di molto personale, come la roba a forma di palla nella tasca più esterna dall’altro lato, ma quello è il tuo riccio. Si nota che cerchi di non schiacciarlo e di non svegliarlo. Del diario, invece, sporge fuori il bordo, anche se non ci hai prestato attenzione. Vedo la pelle nera della copertina, quindi ho solo dovuto dedurre che è il tuo diario privato. Facile, fin troppo, anche perché nel domandarmi cosa pensavo che fosse sei arrossito un po’. Comunque sia sei uno che ama leggere, e avete litigato in camera tua, perché Harry non ti lascia entrare nella sua, quasi mai, ma questo è un altro discorso. Eravate nella tua stanza, tu sei un lettore, perciò la prima cosa che le è capitata sottomano era un libro. La litigata è una cosa recente, si vede da come muovi la spalla, quindi è successa mentre preparavi il tuo baule e i libri più a portata di mano erano i tuoi testi scolastici. Harry ha scelto Pozioni in modo istintivo perché è il più facile da lanciare con successo contro un bersaglio a una media distanza. Perché è  sottile, ma non troppo, ha il giusto peso, si bilancia meglio di altri e… beh, è quello che avrei scelto io stesso. Quanto alla storta, la deduzione era ancora più elementare. Quando sono entrato avevi il piede appoggiato su questo sedile. L’hai tirato giù di scatto e hai fatto una smorfia molto eloquente: dolore. E poi la caviglia è vagamente gonfia, si nota anche con addosso i pantaloni. Se non avessi fatto nulla per curarla non potresti camminare, ma ti ho visto salire sull’espresso da uno dei vagoni di coda e qui siamo dall’altro capo del treno. Una bella distanza. E’ ovvio che camminare non ti è impossibile. Ma ti fa male, altrimenti non avresti sentito il bisogno di appoggiare la gamba e di tenerla un po’ sollevata. E non avresti fatto la smorfia di cui ti parlavo. Dati di fatto da cui posso dedurre anche che sei stato tu a curarti, perché se l’avesse fatto un medimago saresti già guarito del tutto, visto che è solo una storta.  Se fosse più grave saresti la San Mungo o in un ospedale babbano, non qui. Ah… e zoppichi, sì, lo so perché ti ho visto incamminarti lungo il corridoio del treno, dopo che tu e tua sorella siete saliti insieme a King Cross, ma anche se non vi avessi visti, con una storta curata alla meno peggio non puoi che zoppicare. Però con i tuoi ti sei sforzato in ogni modo di camminare normalmente e si nota. A furia di far forza sull’altra gamba, per alleggerire un po’ il carico sulla destra ma senza tenere la tipica andatura saltellante, ti sei fatto venire una piccola contrattura al muscolo del ginocchio sinistro. Non ti fa male davvero, no, ma ogni tanto lo fletti o ci premi sopra il palmo di una mano per massaggiarlo. In effetti sei uno di quelli che compiono un sacco di gesti rivelatori senza prestare attenzione a quello che stanno facendo. Non ci fai caso, ma io sì. Perché a differenza degli altri non mi limito mai a guardare, John Watson, io preferisco vedere.»  
John lo fissò, non troppo metaforicamente a bocca aperta.  
Non si era mai interessato più di tanto a Sherlock, pur sapendo che era spessissimo oggetto di conversazione per tutti gli altri studenti di Hogwarts.  
In quel momento, però, la sua attenzione era addirittura calamitata verso quello strano coetaneo che gli era piombato tra capo e collo e si era messo a giocare al detective, facendo di lui il soggetto principale delle proprie investigazioni.  
Non si poteva dire che Sherlock brillasse per modestia o per tatto, e neppure che lo facesse per senso di discrezione, ma brillava comunque per tutt’altre ragioni. Altroché se brillava! Era un dannato faro vivente.  
A John veniva voglia di provocarlo per scoprire se era capace di coglierlo in fallo, e nello stesso tempo sperava di scoprire che, perfino nelle minuzie e se pungolato Sherlock era in grado di stupirlo senza perdere un colpo.  
Se solo gli fosse venuto in mente qualcosa di particolarmente complicato da chiedergli…  
Sherlock non gliene diede il tempo.  
«Ci si rivede a lezione, Watson» disse, mentre scattava in piedi con un’agilità che aveva un che di elettrico ma anche di aggraziato.  
John lo fissò sentendosi smarrito. Dunque quello era Sherlock Holmes. Ma che ci era andato a fare fin lì nel suo scompartimento? Perché si era presentato come se nulla fosse e poi si era messo in mostra con tutti i suoi ragionamenti e le sue intuizioni? Perché aveva scelto proprio lui per dare sfoggio delle proprie capacità? Perché proprio quella mattina? E che diavolo di senso aveva che, di punto in bianco, se ne andasse via così?  
John scosse il capo e inavvertitamente si mordicchio un labbro. Era davvero confuso.  
Prima che potesse aprire bocca, però, Sherlock gli scoccò una strana occhiata obliqua, con quei suoi occhi azzurrissimi e alieni. Dopo di che aggiunse: «Sta tranquillo, l’incantesimo insonorizzante resterà attivo anche dopo che me ne sarò andato. Potrai leggere il tuo libro babbano in santa pace, o annotare sul tuo diario che mi hai incontrato, se preferisci.»  
Un secondo dopo era giù fuori dallo scompartimento.  
Rimasto solo John prese fiato, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e disse a se stesso e in un filo di voce: «Incantesimo insonorizzante?»  
In effetti il solito rumore continuo e semiassordante prodotto dal motore della locomotiva non si sentiva affatto. Nello scompartimento regnava il più perfetto dei silenzi. Niente avrebbe potuto essere più adatto per la lettura.  
E così Sherlock, oltre ad essere una sorta di detective in erba come gli eroi dei romanzi che a John piacevano tanto, era anche capace di lanciare un incantesimo non verbale di livello superiore. Uno abbastanza efficace da annullare quello che ogni volta lanciavano i professori per far sì che nessuno degli studenti riuscisse a silenziare i convogli di testa e li lasciasse un po’ in pace.  
John ne fu così affascinato che si scordò perfino di imbarazzarsi e, soprattutto, di irritarsi per l’allusione al fatto che avrebbe potuto annotare ciò che era appena successo nel suo diario.  
Era ancora intento a smaltire lo stupore quando la portiera dello scompartimento si riaprì e Sherlock rientrò avanzando verso di lui a passo di carica.  
John pensò che doveva aver scordato qualcosa, oppure perduto un qualche oggetto tra le pieghe del sedile. Era giusto sul punto di offrirsi per dargli una mano quando Sherlock si chinò su di lui senza preavviso e gli prese il viso tra le mani.  
John avvertì il tocco di un paio di labbra piene e molto più morbide di quanto ci si potesse aspettare. Per un momento le iridi color cielo di Sherlock furono tutto ciò che John riuscì a vedere, poi lui chiuse gli occhi di scatto.  
Aveva le guance che andavano a fuoco, il fiato gli si era incastrato in gola e il cuore gli martellava sulle costole come una furia.  
Il bacio fu brevissimo, anche se a John parve eterno, imbarazzante da morire e assolutamente perfetto.  
Non era il suo primo bacio, ed era stato così casto che alla fine non era nemmeno in grado di dire che sapore avesse la bocca di Sherlock. Ma era il bacio più inaspettato che John avesse mai ricevuto. Il primo che gli avesse mai dato un ragazzo. Il che avrebbe dovuto renderlo ancora più imbarazzante e invece era… oh, John non lo sapeva cos’era, a parte sconvolgente e davvero, davvero eccitante.  
Sherlock aveva ancora le mani sul suo viso e quando si tirò indietro, per un secondo, giusto per il tempo di un battito di ciglia, a John parve di cogliere un brevissimo lampo di incertezza nel suo sguardo. Oppure era un altro tipo di turbamento? Possibile che ci fosse perfino un briciolo di stupore in quell’unica occhiata furtiva subito mascherata da un sorrisetto beffardo e supponente?  
John aveva avuto addirittura l’impressione che, sempre per un attimo sin troppo fugace, anche le gote di Sherlock fossero diventate un po’ più rosse del solito. Ora però non ne era più certo, perché nel frattempo il viso di Sherlock si era ricomposto del tutto. Una certa aria di superiorità molto ostentata era tutto ciò che al momento traspariva dai suoi lineamenti aristocratici.  
John lo guardò sistemarsi meglio la sciarpa neroblu intorno al collo lungo e bianco e poi raddrizzarsi in tutta la sua altezza e dire: «Ah! Il primo esperimento dell’anno. Non male come risultato.»  
«No… non ma… non male?» John faticava a comprendere e quindi anche a parlare. Iniziava a credere che Sherlock fosse un pazzo. Che cosa accidenti gli aveva preso? Che diavolo stava succedendo? Ma soprattutto perché lui non riusciva a decidere se era più curioso o più incazzato? «E… esperimento? Mi hai… quale… che accidenti vuol dire: esperimento?»  
Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle, annuì e poi sfoderò l’ennesimo sorriso.  
«Volevo vedere se è vero che baciare un Grifondoro fa così schifo» ridacchio, come se fosse divertito da un qualche pensiero intimo e personale più che dalla situazione in sé. «Mycroft ha sempre detto che baciare è orribile e che baciare un Grifondoro è ancora più disgustoso. E io sono sempre stato convinto che il metodo empirico sia uno dei migliori quando si affronta una ricerca. In effetti ora ho qualche dato di prima mano su cui riflettere. Non che io ne avessi sul serio bisogno per arrivare alla conclusione che mio fratello è un coglione con il culo grosso.»  
John scoppiò a ridere con così tanto impeto e fragore che la sua spalla protestò con una fitta.  
Gladstone, disturbato dal rumore, tirò fuori il suo musetto indignato da dentro la tasca in cui era accorro lato e si guardò in giro scocciato.  
Sherlock rise a sua volta, scoprendo i denti e strizzando gli occhi in preda a un’ilarità irrefrenabile.  
Oh, sì, Sherlock Holmes era matto, ora John non aveva più il minimo dubbio al riguardo.  
Avrebbe dovuto stargli alla larga e avercela con lui per quel modo assurdo di comportarsi, ma non ci riusciva, proprio come non riusciva a smettere di ridere.  
Nemmeno il pensiero del bacio, che pure continuava ad aleggiargli nella mente, riusciva a renderlo meno euforico e in vena di sghignazzare senza ritegno.  
Alla fine, quando si fu un po’ calmato dovette asciugarsi gli occhi con il dorso di una mano, mentre Gladstone, ancora affacciato alla sua tasca, protestava a modo suo tutta la propria indignazione per quel gran baccano che l’aveva strappato al sonno.  
Anche Sherlock stava cercando di darsi un contegno e, per riuscirci, aveva sollevato lo sguardo al soffitto dello scompartimento.  
Quando i suoi occhi tornarono ad appuntarsi su quelli di John nello scompartimento per un momento l’aria parve farsi densa come gelatina di zucca.  
«Il secondo esperimento dell’anno prevede una sortita notturna nella foresta proibita. Domani notte, più o meno dopo le undici» disse Sherlock alla fine, spezzando il silenzio e troncando ogni imbarazzo sul nascere. «A meno che Harry non sia la sola Watson capace di infrangere qualche regola e sempre che ti vada di venire, mi servirebbe una mano. Però ti avviso, potrebbe essere pericoloso.»  
Senza aspettare una risposta e lasciando quell’ultima minacciosa e intrigante parola a riecheggiare nelle orecchie di John, Sherlock uscì di nuovo dallo scompartimento.  
Lo fece senza guardarsi indietro e in un modo tale che diede a John la certezza assoluta, per quanto basata sul mero istinto, che a differenza di poco prima non sarebbe tornato indietro.  
La cosa non aveva la minima importanza, perché malgrado si sentisse sottosopra come se fosse appena uscito indenne da un tornado – o forse proprio per quello – John sapeva che si sarebbero rivisti. L’indomani notte, nella foresta proibita.  
«Dopo tutto, forse non dovrò nemmeno aspettare il diploma» disse a Gladstone che, nel frattempo era sgusciato fuori dal suo nido di stoffa, si era arruffato gli aculei, li aveva riallisciati con cura e poi gli si era accoccolato in grembo pronto per riprendere il filo del sonno.  
John sorrise, allungò di nuovo la gamba ammaccata e chiuse gli occhi.  
Nella sua mente era già pronta una pagina nuova e immacolata del diario che, se lo sentiva, stava per riempirsi delle più folli e spericolate avventure.  
Per quel giorno, intanto, John poteva continuare a lasciarlo al sicuro e intonso nella tasca del mantello.  
Di sicuro non aveva bisogno di scrivere una nota per evitare di dimenticarsi di Sherlock Holmes e del loro primo bacio.  
   
 


End file.
